Black Water
by PsychoticMaskedWolf
Summary: AU: Spinoff. Kaname is left unable to throw his heart into the furnace and is instead kidnapped and tortured at the hands of a group of purebloods. Isaya makes a sacrifice and Yuki, Zero, Aido and Takuma have to pick up the pieces and save Kaname from a fate far worse than death. On Kaname's side, this is a type of torture he can't handle. M/M non-con and M/F. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is extremely violent and extremely graphic and may very well be a trigger. I do not approve of this at all and it is appalling if anyone has ever been in this situation.

Rating M: Sexual content, non-consensual rape, violence and triggers.

* * *

In the dark spiraled stairway, the only sound was the echo of his footsteps making their way up to the furnace. He stopped and looked into the burning flames, which reflected in deep violate eyes. There were very few who could look past the flame and deep into the pain and loneliness. It was true what Kiryu said, his heart told him to go back and protect the academy and remain with Yuki, but… in order to protect her… from the purebloods, from the vampires… the hunters… and most importantly… from himself… he would do this. The human race needed his heart or there would be no human race anymore.

With a sigh he settled his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. Today was the die his life would end and he took a moment to remember his night with Yuki. The first and last they would ever truly be able to bare their full hearts to one another. He smiled slightly at the thought of it and dug his nails into his skin slowly, before blood splattered along his face and he was slammed into the ground by two overpowering forces.

"Kuran… this ends now…" A pureblood informed and he struggled against them, but a third grabbed him and held him down as well. Too many of them, there were too many to get off him and no amount of struggling helped. "Sleep…" A voice commanded and his vision slowly faded to pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly Isaya made his way up the stairs; he knew right away when he didn't detect Kaname's life in the fire that he had been taken by the other purebloods. Plans had changed; he quickly decided it would be best to take that man's place.

He heard the footsteps running up the stairs and Yuki stood behind him, but he reached into his chest and pulled out his heart, tossing it into the flames quickly. She stood in shock as she watched and stepped closer with sorrow in her eyes.

"Isaya…" She said softly, upset with what she saw.

"I had no choice. You had better gather the hunters… lord Kuran has been taken." Isaya stated and Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Taken where? By who?" She stepped closer, wanting to do something to heal this poor man, because she didn't want anyone to have to die.

"The other purebloods, but I don't know where. You must hurry and not worry about me. My life is over, but his is not. What they will do to him because of what they see as his betrayal will be far worse than any death."

"Isaya…" Yuki bit her lip, she wanted to help him as well, but it was too late already. "Thank you for everything." She quickly turned and ran down the stairs where Aido was waiting at the door.

"Yuki-sama… the vampires are retreating. It looks like we've won… where… where is Kaname-sama?" He asked.

"They took him…" She said quietly. "We have to get him back…"

* * *

The cell he was locked in was damp and cold; there was a small bared window to his left, which let the stinging sun in during the morning. It was torture in and of itself to have the sun baring down on him in the morning when he usually slept, but who knew how long it had been since he actually had slept. It seemed like it had been months, when really it had only been a few days. His wrist were bound together in strong metal that even he couldn't break, he wasn't sure what it was, but it rubbed his wrists raw. A long drown out sigh escaped him and he swallowed past his achingly dry throat. They had beaten him severely and drained a large portion of his blood, which lay in a puddle beneath him, making it uncomfortable to kneel here, but it wasn't as if he had the choice to move about.

Kaname slowly lowered his head and pulled his wrists up as far as he could get them, right below his chest from where the chain was connected to the metal on the floor and lowered his head even more, rubbing his bloody nose on his hands. He sniffed and shook his head, blinking his tired eyes and trying to battle the headache from being awake so long without reprieve and the deep driving thirst from such blood loss. Each pureblood had their own special way to keep torture him because of his 'betrayal' and none of those ways were pleasant at all. He looked up when the door suddenly opened and two purebloods entered.

"The head of Kuran has finally been reduced to exactly what he is in truth… a dog." The man smirked and stepped forward while the woman rolled her eyes. She didn't seem entertained by this man, from the looks of things she was only following her mate. "Don't you recognize me, Kaname? Me Ito. Maybe you can't remember because you were busy looking down on me like the haughty know it all that you are!"

Ito kicked him hard in the face and Kaname felt his jaw bone dislocate from its proper place from the force of being hit by another pureblood. At least it stitched back together quickly because of his own powers. He kicked Kaname again hard, kicking to hard his ribs broke and then kept on kicking him over and over again, before he pressed him down on his hands and knees and moved behind him. Kaname tensed slightly, he didn't like not being able to see him. He tried to move, but was unable to and he distinctly felt his rib digging into his stomach from the inside. Ito shredded Kaname's shirt and dragged his claw like nails down Kaname's spine and Kaname jumped, wincing and gritting his fangs.

"Oh, did that hurt? Poor pathetic doggy all tied up and starving." The fake laid over sympathy in Ito's voice made Kaname's gut clench in disgust. "Say… do you know how they show supremacy in the dog world? I think… the dog should know who owns him now… let me show you… who exactly it is… that you belong to."

Kaname had a bad feeling about this and it was right when Ito pressed him face down against the cold stone floor and reached around beneath him to unbuckled his belt and drag his pants down. He inhaled sharply and started to struggle, damnit he was still too weak to fight back from the large amount of blood loss he had suffered. His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't take this.

"Get off me!" Kaname shouted, but to no avail. "GAH! STOP!" The sudden agonizing pain that hit him like a truck felt as if somebody had shoved a blistering hot iron rod inside of him. He had always been a strong man and in all his life he had never cried out or sobbed from pain, but now he was screaming and unable to hold back tears that just came out at the horrible pain inside of him which felt completely wrong and unnatural. He clenched his fists, the weight of the other pureblood was too much, he couldn't do anything to get him off and he cried out in pain again as the pureblood got rougher with him.

* * *

Vampires and hunters alike were currently in a council session about what to do about Kaname having been taken. On both sides, there were those that wished for him to stay there and on both sides there were those who wished to rescue him. The arguments went on and on, but none could come to a conclusion while everyone kept fighting so late during the night Yuki met with Zero, Takuma and Aido where they would take matters into their own hands.

"Why are they even arguing about this…?" Yuki asked, she missed him so greatly, they had already been apart for so long and she badly wanted to hold him again. "We need to go in and save him."

"Who knows what's happened to him by now." Takuma said sadly.

"I agree with you this time, Yuki. As much as I… dislike Kuran…" Zero wouldn't say hate so as not to upset her at a time like this. "we need to help him."

"Zero…?" She questioned, he didn't have to speak for his words to get through to her. 'I just want you to be happy'.

"We need to start looking." Aido spoke up for the first time in days and everyone seemed surprised at his words. "If we don't… they'll kill him for sure."

"Aido…" Takuma said quietly and set a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Didn't you say your grandfather run a… a reformatory for purebloods?"

Aido gasped suddenly. "You're right! It would be the only place they'd truly be able to hold him. And reformatory is putting it nicely… the only problem is I don't know where it would be located."

"We'll check the association's records." Zero suggested. "This way."

They quickly followed him to the west wing off the main building where all the records were kept, if it wasn't here, then they would find it somewhere else, but they would not stop until Kaname was found and brought home safe.

Yuki held a hand over her heart._ Kaname… I'm going to bring you home, I promise. Just please stay strong._ She wished that someway, somehow he could hear her thoughts and would know that they were coming to get him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the dark and damp cell Kaname was in, he could only see the dark wall in front of him, wavering and shifting. He was completely slumped against the floor at this point and his gut was on absolute fire and he was in so much agony. The rest of the purebloods decided that since Ito's punishment was what got so deep under his skin, that Ito would be his own personal torturer. Every single fiber of his being was in complete pain. The beatings he suffered everyday were only getting more and more painful since the vast amount of blood loss wasn't allowing him to heal like he should. And just the thought of blood… Yuki… his Yuki… his mouth was so dry, his throat was aching and his lips were split and bloody. If only his own blood could do something for him. He swallowed hard even if there was nothing to swallow and closed his eyes.

Yuki. She had been so accepting of him during it in a way he hadn't expected. Iko had just finished with him and the thought of Yuki was so very welcome, but… he still felt the faint tinges of guilt that he was trying to fight off. While Ito had been raping him he had gotten hard and it even felt good a little. It had been starting to feel good no matter how badly he didn't want it to. He was beginning to feel less and less like a person and more and more like an animal. A sexually abused animal and it was starting to become more than he could stand. If he could just find some sort of way to kill himself… he would do it in a heartbeat without a second thought. Anything to stop this living hell he was in.

The cell door opened and he dreaded it. He started to struggle to pull at the chains with all the strength he had left, but it was absolutely no good and he was panicking, his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't get away no matter how hard he tried. Iko found it amusing as he moved behind him, he kicked him a few times, smashing his already raw and completely ripped up back into the hard stone floor.

"Turn around." Iko stated, but Kaname only glared at him. "I said turn around dog!" Iko quickly learned forward and grabbed him, forcing him around, but not before Kaname head-butted him hard and broke his nose. "You…" He didn't finish his sentence and punched Kaname hard in the face repeatedly, flipping him over and holding him down.

"Ah!" He cried out and struggled, he was already so sore inside from having this done repeatedly and he knew he wouldn't stand it much longer. It hurt… so badly. Even though it hurt so badly, Iko pressed right against his prostate and this time Kaname made a sound of pleasure despite himself.

"Look… you're so hard already… you like it. You like getting raped." Iko chuckled darkly and Kaname gritted his fangs. He hated it… so much, but it was true. He was hard.

"Kill me… already…" He spat blood at Iko from over his shoulder.

"You would like that…" Iko grabbed him by the throat and thrust harder against Kaname and he struggled some more. He kept wondering to himself why it had to feel like this when something built up inside him and exploded and he gritted his fangs. "Look how much you like it… you came all over Kaname."

He hated himself so much. So much… why couldn't he just die already?

* * *

The looking through records took too long. Far too long than any of them wanted, it took approximately three long days of nonstop reading and work to find what they were looking for… and even then they still had to search for three more to find the exact locations of everything.

"I find some records here… 'problemed' purebloods were send to this place for 'readjustment' when they didn't behave the way the vampire council wanted them to." Zero stated tossing down a book to the page he found referencing the place.

"Then we need to go there." Yuki said right away.

"We don't know where it is yet." He replied, sighing.

"My grandfather mentioned an island! It was… dark something…" Aido spoke up, quickly grabbing some maps and spreading them out. "So… Takuma… your grandfather was part of the council… where do you think he'd have put it?"

There was a moment's silence before Takuma stepped out with a ton of books and set them on the table.

"I think… right… here…" Takuma pointed to a small island just off the coast. The name of the island was Black Water. "But if we want to get there soon we HAVE to hurry. We have to take a plane. Come on."

"I need to get something first, meet you there." Zero said and jogged off.

They all quickly got up and Yuki trailed behind them. She had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. She could not psychically feel it, but she sensed that somewhere Kaname was in a lot of pain and that he needed help badly. It was painful to know he was suffering somewhere and she could do nothing to help him except sit here and read through a million books. They quickly loaded up into a hunter's car, Zero said that the man who owned it wouldn't mind, but they all somehow doubted his words. It was doubtful he'd want a group of vampires in his car.

Yuki sighed and leaned against the window, curling in on herself in a small ball. How long until they could get to him? She wasn't sure how long she could wait until she could hold him again. She only wondered why she hadn't gotten there in time, maybe if she got there sooner he wouldn't have been taken. Maybe she could have stopped it all.

The driver's door opened and Zero tossed in a heavy bag, before closing the door and starting the engine. He pulled out of the drive so fast the tires squealed loudly and rubber burned. He pulled off the road and down an old dirt road at Ichijo's instructions. The road led to a mansion with an airport and Zero scowled the second he saw the plane. It was massive.

"No... no... we need something smaller... we'll be spotted in ten seconds of reaching the place in that!"

"Ahh, I am afraid that is where you're wrong. My grandfather had specially developed a stealth luxury plane. And if we time it right and go during the day when they're all asleep we can easily get in." Takuma replied.

"This is insane. It won't work."

Aido tensed. "It doesn't matter... even if I die I'm still going to try and save Kaname-sama." He shoved the door open and walked towards the plane, which prompted Yuki to get out after him. It didn't have to be spoken that she would also die trying to save him. Takuma also gave Zero a look, before getting out and following them.

"Damnit!" Zero slammed his hand down on the wheel and grabbed the bag, running after them.

* * *

There was a quiet crackling snap, then another and another and another as Kaname tugged at the chains repeatedly, even though he knew he wasn't escaping from his in this way. If he had thought his gut was on fire before… well… it really was now. He was lying on his side, bleeding profusely and aching everywhere and he really just wished they would kill him already and get it over with.

Yuki.

Her name, the thought of her, which was the only thing that was keeping him alive, resounded in his head. If not for the thought of her… he would have just died already. He knew he would have somehow just died. He laid his head down and thought of her, closing his eyes so it was more vivid. Right now he pictured her gentle touch… the feel of her under him the night they made love when she wanted to stop him from leaving her. The way she writhed under him in pleasure as he thrust himself into her tight, wet warmth that welcomed him right in. The way her knees rubbed along his ribs as she brought them higher for him to slide deeper inside of her. The thoughts made Kaname moan and press his hips against the floor, it was a small reprieve… a small bit of control he still had. He licked his dry lips and turned onto his side again. He couldn't afford to get excited now.

The door opened and he held his breath. Any excitement he had at the moment was killed right away and he watched the footsteps come closer.

"Are you ready for me yet?" Iko asked him, kneeling in front of him and giving a smile. That smile sent horrible shivers down his spine. "I'm ready for you…"

"We've got the island in sight, Ichijo." The pilot's voice came over the radio. "We're landing in fifteen. So far we are unnoticed."

Zero reached into his bag and pulled out several things, some walkie-talkies, weapons, rope, gear, black clothes and a large package of C4. He set everyone on the table in front of him.

"I brought enough C4 to blow this place right off the maps. These are special explosives that survived the furnace. So it's going to kill any vampire in there. If Kaname is there, we get him out and blow those purebloods to pieces." He said and handed them each a walkie-talkie and some C4. "We'll have to split up. We can't get all cornered together and if one gets caught the others can escape."

The plane slowly descended and jolted a bit as the wheels touched down on the airstrip. Takuma made his way to the door and opened it to let down the ladder.

"Ichijo, you got with Yuki, Aido you stay close to me." Zero ordered, slinging the bag over his shoulder and going down the steps. Now it was time to get in there and finish this once and for all. After this... Yuki and Kaname would be the last remaining purebloods and so long as their decedents remained passive there would be no more level E's.

Zero thought about it a great deal as he walked across the pavement and kicked down the iron door. They all spread out once they were inside and started down the long hallways.

"Looks like everyone is asleep still." Takuma said as he and Yuki went to the left.

"That's good." Yuki replied quietly as they got farther and farther away, voices disappearing.

Zero and Aido were off on the right path, slowly walking with until they came to another choice between left and right again. Zero huffed and kneeled to pull some explosives and plant them by the door. "Go left, Aido."

Aido scowled momentariliy at that order from the lowly vampire before him, but he wanted to find Kaname so he obeyed this once and went down the left hallway while Zero sighed and set the timer on the explosives, before heading right.

* * *

Kaname was barely conscious when he heard Iko laughing. He had taken a hard beating and with his lack of blood and having been bleed out so often it wasn't going to heal any time soon. Not to mention Iko had just finished with him and he felt even worse, lower than dirt and the pain from that was greater than any other he felt.

"Hey... you think that pretty little sister of yours will ever want to touch you again knowing you got fucked by another man? And what's she going to think when she finds out you liked it?" He kneeled in front of Kaname. "Maybe I'll take her next... I'll do it right in front of you where you won't be able to stop. I'll make her enjoy it too."

Kaname snalred and bared his fangs, grabbing Iko's boot and sinking his fangs into the man's leg, since it was all the pain he was able to inflict upon the man before him that dared threaten all he had left, thinking only _'You'll never make her feel as dirty as you've made me feel.'_

"Ah!" He yelled in pain and grabbed Kaname by the hair and jerked him away, repeatedly slamming his face against the floor, before tugging up. "You can do better things with that mouth than biting me. Open up."

Kaname refused and kept his jaws clamped together. Maybe he couldn't protect himself another way, but he was not going to let this happen. This was one dignity he would keep in tact. Iko growled and grabbed his jaw, trying to force it open and that was when a loud bang resonated through the room and Kaname's ears were ringing from it. In such a small closed in space… such a loud sound hurt badly, but not worse than anything that had been done to him so far. The pureblood in front of him held his hands over his heart where blood slowly started to well up and the smell of even the slightest blood made his fangs ache.

Another set of shoes appeared and he furrowed his brow in complete confusion, before his gaze slowly traveled up the leg and locked with none other than Zero. "Kiryu…?"

When Zero had snuck down the hall and split off from the others after arriving on the island, he hadn't exactly expected to find anyone, let alone the very one they were searching for naked and bleeding all over the floor. His eyes took in the scene and even if he hadn't heard what Iko was saying to Kaname he would have realized exactly what had happened to Kaname, from the fact that he was bleeding extensively from his back end. He removed his coat and kneeled near Kaname to drape it over him, while he pulled his gun and shot the chains repeatedly. It disintegrated, so it showed Zero it was obviously something made by vampires for vampires.

"What did they do to you?" Zero asked softly, actually feeling sorrow for the vampire in front of him for once. At Zero's touch as he tried to help him up, Kaname scrambled away and slammed his back into the wall to protect his backside. He knew Zero wouldn't ever, but his body had reacted before his mind could.

"Don't… don't ever touch me again." Kaname warned and Zero held up his hands. He let his graze draw down to Iko, he was slowly suffering and bleeding from the anti-vampire weapon. Good. Very good. He quickly snatched Zero's gun from him and emptied the entire clip into Iko's head, unrelentingly and still pulling the trigger until it clicked over and over again.

"Okay… okay… let's get you out of here…" Zero carefully took his gun back stood up and Kaname weakly tried, but failed. "Look… I don't want to touch you either, but I'm going to have to."

In realizing it Kaname nodded uneasily while Zero helped him up and out of the room, down the long winding hallways and out towards what seemed to be the light at the end of this dark tunnel. He took the long way around and went out the back to the landing strip where they landed the plane. He would let Kaname have pride and not let anyone see him like this. He quickly opened the door and got him inside and never thought he'd be glad the aristocrat vampires were so rich they had an airplane with bedrooms in the back. He shoved the door open and dropped Kaname onto the bed, only to regret it when the pureblood winced and curled up.

Zero pulled up a walkie-talkie. "Ichijo... I have him. Let's get out of here…"

"You have him? That's great. We'll be back right away… nobody has noticed… so we can get off free from this one." Takuma replied.

"He's… in bad shape… really bad… I'm actually glad you brought this ridiculous thing now."

"I knew you'd be glad I brought the Lufthansa Technik!" Takuma glanced back at Yuki who seemed endlessly relieves when she heard that. "He's safe. Come on and let's get back."

Takuma only stopped to set the timer for the explosives near the strongest support beam in the hallway and then they both ran down the halls, retracing their steps until they could get back to the plane.

Zero rolled his eyes and tossed the thing onto the dressed, before quickly going out to the bar where he found ice cold water and a towel and brought it back for Kaname. He opened the bottle and poured it onto the towel, cleaning Kaname's face up a bit and wincing. Kaname certainly didn't like the touch either and as Zero got lower he noticed the bite wounds, his throat was practically torn open from being bitten into so many times and Zero had never felt sorry for him, but he really did now.

It wasn't pleasant for either of them, but especially Kaname became uncomfortable when Zero cleaned lower near his chest and tried to squirm away.

"Look... I'm not going to hurt you at all Kaname and I know it's not so easy as just saying it, but you know there's no way in hell I'd do anything... weird... to you." Zero informed.

"Kiryu… don't tell anyone… what you saw… if you so much as…." Kaname started, but Zero purposely pressed the towel hard against the wound and Kaname hissed.

"I won't… but Yuki needs to know. She's your fiancée after all." He replied, but Kaname only shook his head no. Zero's gaze slowly lowered to where Kaname was bleeding the most and he winced. It was a good thing vampire's didn't have diseases or get infections other wise Zero was sure the pureblood before him would have died from mistreatment. "So… what I saw… that guy back there… he forced you to…"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it happened." Kaname struggled away a bit and as much as Zero wanted to grab him and force him to hold still while he cleaned all the blood off he wouldn't do that.

"Look… Kaname… uhm… you know you can't just… stuff something like this down like you do with all your other… issues." Zero stated quietly.

"What? You really want to hear about it? You… what…? Want to hear what it felt like when he first forced himself in me? You want to hear how bad it hurt? That I cried and even after how bad it hurt and how much I told myself I didn't want it that I actually did and that it felt good?!" He jerked away from him. "That I got… hard and even came when he was doing it." Zero winced and looked down, but at least he was talking. "That I liked it… that maybe I'm…"

"Look… I'm not an expert, but I'm sure you didn't like it and… when I drank Yuki's blood to get my memories back… you… certainly aren't gay…" Zero said calmly. "I know this is hard-… ah! I mean… difficult! You know what… that guy made his crime even WORSE by making you like it. An orgasm is a biological response to stimuli… it doesn't mean you liked it or you wanted it to happen to you it was just a reaction, because your body reacts naturally to touch."

Kaname wasn't saying anything further and it made Zero wince even more. This wasn't good; he was worried about the pureblood as he continued to clean all the blood and all his wounds and injuries. His upper half was cleaned and despite the wounds he looked relatively human err... vampire again. "Kaname... I'm going to clean you back here... alright? You're really bleeding bad."

"Zero… would you… please… just kill me?" He asked, dreading Zero getting anywhere near there and having to clean him was humiliating as it already was.

"I won't do that. Yuki needs you." Zero told him firmly and cleaned off his lower leg first, he'd have to work his way up so Kaname wouldn't freak out when he finally did clean him fully. "I know it will hurt, but I'll be really careful. Unless you want everyone to know... unless you want Yuki to know, you need to let me clean everywhere. Alright?"

"Yuki…" Kaname held his head in his hands. What was he going to tell Yuki? How could he even face her now?


	4. Chapter 4

The three vampires came running quickly to the plane and as Yuki followed behind the two (she was shorter and smaller so she couldn't quite keep up with the males) a million thoughts were running through her mind. Firstly how bad his injuries were, how he was feeling, what was going through his head and if he was going to be okay or not.

"Do you get out unnoticed?" Zero asked as they entered the plane.

"Luckily, being underground they didn't even hear the plane landing, and coming during the day… they were mostly asleep… except a few guard dogs… I took care of them." Takuma replied.

"I want to see him… where is he?" Yuki asked, stepping towards the bedroom, but Zero grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"He's in bad shape and he doesn't want you to see him in such a messed up state." He told her and she frowned.

"But... I..."

"Just give him a little time to pull himself together." Zero released her arm. "Ichijo, tell the pilot to get us out of here, we've got about five minutes until those explosives go off and this place is going straight to the bottom of the ocean."

Ichijo nodded and walked up to the front of the plane to order the pilot to hurry and get them off the island. They take off was smooth, but... they didn't get that far when the explosives went off and the entire plane was rocked by the shock waves. A silence had settled over everyone by now and they had sat down in various seats across the plane. They should be relieved, but... from Zero's words and the look on Zero's face that said something absolutely horrible had happened nobody dared to move or even speak.

Yuki had long since curled up in her seat and stared out the window. She had wanted to embrace him, to hold him, to hug him, to kiss him and yet even after all that time... even after all he had been through and how much comfort she was sure be must need she couldn't even go into the room and speak with him. It had been too long. She couldn't help but think that if she had maybe been stronger she could have protected him somehow.

* * *

Unwilling to let everyone return home in case there were any remaining purebloods Zero suggested a hotel to which most everyone of the group agree with, since Kaname was still in the room in the back and Yuki hadn't spoken a word since she couldn't talk to Kaname. The discomfort was clearly there and everyone could feel it. The tension was running high, they were all tired and uneasy and just wanted this to be over, but they were still a long way from home and a very long way from recovery for a certain someone. It wouldn't be easy, but Zero told Takuma to get Kaname his own room since the young noble was paying for it all. Not that Takuma minded because he could set millions on fire and still be rolling in green.

While they were checking in Yuki glanced at Kaname to her left as they stood in the lobby which was richly decorated in reds and gold. It had to be a really expensive place, but she knew vampires weren't worried about money or the likes, they lived so long they easily climbed the ranks and became famous in some way or another. She was so close to him now, so very close and she wanted to hug him, grab him and never let go. She knew she couldn't do that right now, because there was something very wrong with him. During the car ride she wanted to sit beside him, but... he sat in the front so nobody else could sit anywhere near him. He was so very oddly silent and shut off from her. It had never been this way. It was always Kaname who embraced her or hugged her or held her hand, but he wasn't like that now.

She decided to risk it and took his hand very gently, fingers entangling with his. She felt him tense suddenly at her touch, but when he turned to look at her and realized it was her he calmed down. She turned his hand over and very lightly stroked her thumb over the back of of his knuckles and those eyes that had been so distant and cold softened around the edges just slightly. Yuki glanced over at Zero and Ichijo, noticing they were trying to figure out the exact arrangements and arguing a bit about two certain purebloods sharing a room. Zero obviously thought Kaname needed to be alone while Takuma insisted he would need Yuki's comfort. They were loud enough that just about everyone could hear. She sighed softly at those two, before looking up at Kaname again, seeing he was lost in his thoughts and blocked off from the world again she tugged on his hand and pulled him around the corner with her.

Kaname furrowed his brow in confusion, he trusted her completely of course, but he was still nervous and uneasy and he was worried she would somehow find out. If she found out... was she going to hate him? Would she not want to be with him anymore? What if she thought he was... had... he cheated on her in some way? His eyes widened in horror. He had. He had betrayed Yuki. His thoughts cut off when he felt his back pressed against a marble pillar and he reached back to catch himself with a soft clap as his hands pressed to the pillar to maintain his balance as Yuki buried herself into his chest. He felt her tears starting to soak through his shirt. She cling tightly to him and cried in silence, finally falling apart here, unable to hold it together because he wasn't acting the same and it hurt her even if she wanted to be strong for him. She knew she wasn't strong enough for Kaname, because she needed him to hold her. He felt sorrow, because... he couldn't hold her back, he didn't have that right anymore. He was too tainted and dirty for her to be around anymore. She shouldn't be touching like this. Instead of holding her his hands slid along the smooth cool surface of the marble pillar behind him while his mind raced madly at all the reasons this was wrong now.

"I'm sorry... Kaname I'm really sorry." She whispered into his chest, she inched back only slightly and brushed his jacket to the side, slowly unbuttoning the front of his shirt and moving back to place her lips over his heart and kiss the place repeatedly. He exhaled sharply and his eyelids lowered slightly at the feeling. Why? Why did she want to? Why did she want to touch him or kiss him still? The darker part of his mind told him it was because she didn't know, that if she did know then she wouldn't want to be with him anymore.

"I'm the one that should say sorry... Yuki... I... have betrayed you." He said quietly, knowing she needed to know at least that much even if he was unable to tell her the entire thing.

"What are you talking about...?" Yuki finally looked up at him in complete confusion.

"I... can't explain it to you."

"Why?" She asked, but he didn't answer and it only left her more confused. She sighed softly and her fingertips trailed back up his black silk shirt to button it back up for him. "Kaname... I'm just glad that your heart is still beating in your chest."

"Kaname? Yuki? Where are you two?" Takuma asked, a slight of worry in his voice.

"I was just going to sit down for a moment... Ichijo." Kaname covered for her and stepped out from behind the pillar. They started forward towards the elevators and Zero hung back a little.

"Did you tell her...?"

"No." Kaname said sharply, quickening his pace to get farther away from Zero's questioning.

"You need to." Zero snapped behind him and it drew the others attention, but they couldn't say anything yet, because nobody wanted Kaname to get stressed out and if they asked out here right now they knew he would since he had already snapped at Zero.

Once they got into the elevator the doors started to close before...

"Wait!" Aido quickly ran in and slammed his hand against the door to stop it and stepped in. "That line was awful." He panted and once the elevator started to get crowded Kaname got nervous and got as far into the corner as he could manage. The pureblood's agitation didn't go unnoticed, because everyone could smell the fear. Everyone went awkwardly silent. It was odd to feel fear coming from their revered leader.

It seemed like hours, when really it was only a few minutes before the elevator stopped and they were able to get off and go to their rooms. Kaname brushed past all of them and went directly down the hall to go to his room and close himself off from everyone else. He did NOT want to deal with everyone crowding him. Everyone looked surprised at how fast he left them and nobody was really sure what to do at the fact. Yuki followed him Zero sighed, she was going to push it and find out anyway.

Kaname slammed the door closed behind him and went straight into the bathroom. Even if everything had been cleaned off him earlier with Zero's help (which had been degrading for the pureblood) he still felt disgustingly dirty. Turning the water on full blast as hot as it could get he stripped out of his clothes and stepped in. It burned agonizingly hot, but he needed it to hurt and burn because he needed something to get rid of the feeling he still felt. He slammed his fist into the wall of the shower, hard enough to crack the tiles and bloody his fist. The anger burned like fire deep inside him and he wanted to destroy something completely, yet at the same time he wanted to break down and sob like a little child, but he could do neither of those things because both would result in more trouble than it was actually worth.

The hot water that had turned his skin a bright red was now starting to peel layers of it off it was so hot, but Kaname didn't react to the pain or get out of the shower, instead he reached over his shoulder and peeled off the now dead skin. Anything to get rid of the feeling, anything, he just wished that other places could be cleaned so easily because that was probably the worst and most uncomfortable thing right now. No words could adequately express how dirty he felt inside from everything that had been done to him. Why couldn't he just suck it up and get over this already?! He was a strong and powerful pureblood for God's sake! This shouldn't be affecting him so badly. He turned his back onto the wall and slowly slid down it, gripping his hair in both hands over his face and sobbing quietly.

'God please if you are there and have ever existed… please help me.' It was a cast out prayer to something he didn't know existed or not, but he was desperate for help, because he didn't know where else to turn. Though if He did exist Kaname wasn't sure if He would help since a creature so cruel as a vampire was so very unworthy of that type of help, but Kaname had nowhere else to turn and this was his last and only hope. It was a hope he didn't know if he should bother hanging onto.

* * *

Yuki sighed softly to herself and fluffed up the pillow, before looking at the empty side of the bed. She really wanted to just be near him, but there was something seriously wrong. It was unusual for him to turn away from her like this, so what had happened that made him change so abruptly? It had to be something drastic.

A sigh escaped her and after hours of not being able to sleep she threw the blankets off herself and made her way to his room. She knocked and there was no answer, which was confusing since there was nowhere else he could have gone. Focusing her pureblood powers on the door it bypassed the little red security light where the card was supposed to go and turned green as the door easily opened. Normally she wouldn't have done it, wouldn't even have thought of doing it, but she was worried about him and whatever was going on in his head.

The room was entirely black and there were no lights on, though it shouldn't be unusual for a creature that could see in the dark it was unusual for him to not have a small desk light on or something of the kind. When the door swung close behind her it sounded much louder than it actually was and signaled a kind of finality that showed there would be no turning back now, it was the point of no return. In being so dark she could not see him anywhere, even with her vampiric sight. She almost wondered if he was even in here and hadn't left or run away to continue whatever missions he may have left over from his original plan. She certainly hoped that he hadn't, because if he had she did not know if she could stand it.

That thought was shot dead when she felt that odd sensation of his eyes on her, which normally gave a completely different feeling as she had usually felt loved and cared for, now made her feel very uneasy. She pressed her lips together in a thin line as she made her way to the nearest lamp and flicked it on. The second light flooded the room and noticed his frame in the window sill wincing and squinting at the brightness and she almost regretted causing him any pain, but she needed to know where he was exactly and what he was doing, since he was not acting as himself at all. The look he gave her when his eyes had finally adjusted made her even more uneasy.

"Kaname… what are you doing?" She asked, but he only turned his face away and pressed the side of it against the curtains he had pulled over the window he leaned against. She waited for a few seconds and then walked to him to grab his arm. "Please… talk to me."

"I told you already. I betray you. I no longer have a right to touch you or be with you." Kaname said quietly.

"How? What you're saying doesn't make sense." Yuki sighed deeply and tightened her grip on his arm. "Then I'll touch you if you refuse to touch me."

She reached up and twined her fingers in his hair, holding him still she he couldn't pull away from her as she kissed him, because she knew he would try if she didn't hold him still. Inhaling deeply through his nose he kissed her back, desperately needing her touch and comfort only she could bring and there was also the fact he could deny her nothing. The kisses were deep and lingering and neither one really wanted to pull away. She was desperately wanted to make him feel good, to do something for him. Anything at all, though she really wasn't sure, she just decided to do the first thing she could think of. Her hands slid lower down his chest and stopped at his waist, she unbuckled his belt and he froze as her hands slid beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Yuki…" He felt uncomfortable and was getting more and more nervous the more she touched him. What was wrong with him? He had always so loved her touch and now he just couldn't make that uneasy feeling in his gut go away. "Stop, please?"

Yuki looked up at him in surprise and backed off, instead placing her hands on his thighs to rest where it wasn't making him uncomfortable. She was shocked at the weak pleading tone in his voice and she couldn't understand why he had gotten so upset.

"I'm sorry… I just-"

"I know what you were trying to do… I just… can't do that right now."

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked him and he looked down for a moment, before shaking his head, lips forming the words several times before he actually spoke.

"No. No… no." He reached forward and hugged her briefly. "You need to know the reason I can't do this… sit down, please." From the way he said it, she knew it was going to be bad. She nodded and made her way to sit on the bed and watched as he walked over and sat next to her with a sigh. "Yuki… another pureblood decided that they wanted to have sex with me. So they did. I betray you… in the worst possible way…"

She stood up and backed away from him. "You let her?" She asked uneasily and Kaname was about to speak before both sensed a presence and looked over to find Aido at the door.

"I… you… the door was unlocked and Yuki-sama was missing…" Aido backed up about to go and Kaname jumped up and slammed him into the wall to stop him.

"Kaname!" Yuki yelled in shock, grabbing his arm and trying to stop him from choking Aido to death. She had never seen him react with a temper like this.

"How much did you hear?!" Kaname asked him and squeezed Aido's throat tighter so he couldn't even speak. While he had not said exactly everything, in his mind he believed that Aido knew exactly what had happened to shame him and it sent him into a frantic insanity to have it kept secret no matter the costs.

The others had also been looking for Yuki and heard the commotion and come running to find the scene and in confusion Zero tackled Kaname to the ground and held him down to try and keep him from killing Aido, who was now too stunned to move and unsure what had just happened.

"Kaname calm down!" Zero shouted in his face.

"Get off!" Kaname struggled against him and Takuma was forced to help hold down his leader as well. For Kaname it was probably the worst experience he had since being locked up because being held down by the other male was extremely uncomfortable and he was remembering everything that had been done to him, which only made him struggle harder.

"Aido! Get my bag from my room! Get it!" Zero yelled, struggling to stay over Kaname so he couldn't get up, because that look in his eyes was completely lost and insane.

"No! Get off me!" His breathing picked up and he slashed out his claws with barely missed taking Zero's head off as he dodged it in horror. Kaname was actually striking to kill now and if he got another chance he wasn't sure he'd be able. He heard Aido's running footsteps as he returned with the back and tossed his bag to them.

Takuma grabbed Kaname's arm and Zero quickly grabbed his handcuffs out of his bag and waited until Kaname tried to escape again and when he rolled onto his side, Zero was handcuffing his hands behind his back and everyone quickly backed off and fell back onto the floor, staring in shock at the pureblood that acted like nothing more than a level E at this point. Kaname was completely desperate to escape from a threat that really wasn't there psychically, but seemed to be there mentally.

"Yuki get away from him. He'll hurt you." Zero said, quickly getting back up and taking her out of the room. "I have to tell you something…"

"I don't understand… he… why is he… acting this way?" She asked him and Zero sighed softly at her words.

"Yuki… something very bad happened to him. He keeps blaming himself and saying it was his fault when it really wasn't…" He whispered, keeping his voice down so the others didn't hear him.

Inside the room Takuma and Aido nervously watched their leader curled in on himself in a dark corner like a wild animal.

"I don't understand what I did." Aido said, rubbing at his throat uneasily.

"I don't think you did anything this time." Takuma replied.

They stood watching Kaname's red tinted eyes glaring at them from shadows with a deep fear gripping them. They were lucky those handcuffs were infused with metal from the new furnace otherwise they would have been dead from just his look.

"Yuki, wait!" Zero ran after her as she quickly stormed into the room.

"Everyone please leave." She told them and both nobles looked at one another, shocked by her dominating and commanding voice. They were compelled to obey against their well, but they weren't sure if she exactly had hold on her powers and knew what she was doing.

"Do not let him lose! He'll kill you." Zero said right away.

"He won't ever hurt me. I know he won't." Yuki replied and he shook his head, but he also knew there was no talking her out of this. Nothing could stop Zero from talking her out of this and now he wasn't sure if telling her what he had witnessed was such a good idea.

"Alright… I hope you know what you're doing. Just… don't get hurt." He begged and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Kaname…" She kneeled in front of him and took his face in-between her hands, not giving him the chance to bite like he seemed to want to do. "That was not your fault. You did not betray me. Why didn't you tell me everything right away? Kaname?" Her fingers trailed down and she unbuttoned the top of his shirt and pulled it back over his shoulder. "You're still bleeding from your injuries. They haven't healed yet since you need blood."

He closed his eyes so she wouldn't see the burning red and backed farther into the corner to hide from her. In all his life he had never been so ashamed of absolutely everything that had occurred this night. He had not meant to lose his temper, had not meant to attack Aido or for Yuki to find out the whole truth or to lose what remaining pride he had left.

For once she didn't wait for him to answer and bit her own wrist, before pushing him back firmly into the wall and pressing her lips to his, forcing her tongue and blood past his lips so he had no choice but to drink from her. He groaned lowly and licked along her lips and the inside of her mouth, trying to get all the blood he could. He knew it was wrong, but she was pushing him and he had no self-control anymore. He felt a bit more ashamed of himself and that shame was what helped him pull away from her and curl back up in the corner. For an instant he glanced down at the handcuffs. The cold sting of the metal made him remember most of what went on while he was trying to forget.

Yuki reached forward and removed the handcuffs from his wrists, noticing the way he looked at them. From the look in his eyes she could guess that they were indeed reminding him of what happened. She lightly took his wrist and pulled him up begrudgingly from the corner and onto the bed where she then tucked him in and wrapped blankets around him.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked him and he gave her a confused look. He obviously wasn't quite aware of what was going on. He was dissociating and she decided to just stay with him anyways. She carefully, very carefully got into bed beside him and pulled him closer to her while she rested her chin on top of his head. Normally it would be the other way around, but this time she needed to protect him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I can't really say the reason I wrote this since I hate this kind of thing happening to people, but I ended up posting it for a friend who went through something similar... I kind of wanted to say that despite that it would all be okay and they would make it through just fine. For anyone else going through something like this... my answer is the same. It will all be okay. I wanted to show three different things here with the mature scenes. There's rape... there's sex for whatever reason... and then there's making love. I really wanted to show a diffirence. I hope I'm successful.

On other notes... the end of VK... WTAF? I completely despise Isaya now. He could have saved the day yet he ran away like a little bitch. Come on! Man up you wanted to die anyways! Sure, yea, Yume was endgame since she came back and gave her heart to him, but... I wanted them to be together damnit. I cried some manly tears there at the end. So... yeah... now I'll retreat to my grump corner and let you read. (though I could rant so much more)

* * *

During the night, horror filled the darkness inside his mind as he dreamed about everything he'd be through and he was unable to escape his dreams just like he couldn't escape the reality. His struggled were somewhat physical as he tried to push away from Yuki in his sleep, which in turn roused her from her own sleep that she had fallen into. She gently reached down and pulled him closer to her, then reached under his shirt and lightly messaged along his back and shoulders, trying her best to calm and sooth his nightmares away from him. It worked since he calmed down, but he woke up and he didn't seem very calm or happy. He was in a comfortable position with her, but... he couldn't stay that way because right away he realized the problem he had and sat up, inching away a little bit.

"What's the matter?" She asked very gently and his gaze flicked down to the floor, before back up at the window. He wasn't going to answer it seemed and that was frustrating a bit. He uncomfortable reached down and settled his hands over his lap and when she looked down she understood... and she felt horrible for him. "It's alright... you didn't let it happen on purpose... you were asleep..."

"I know..." He licked his lips and turned back to her, trying to snuggle back against her for the comfort she offered him so freely, even when he was least deserving of it. She welcomed him back and embraced him, pressing gentle kisses along his cheek and the corner of his mouth. It felt a bit awkward with the hard, warm spot pressed against her, but he didn't seem to be too bothered despite that and continued to stay calmly curled against her.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." Kaname finally answered truthfully.

"Do you... want to-"

"I don't."

"I'm really sorry, Kaname... I... feel like I'm pushing you, but I don't mean that at all." Yuki began and he shook his head, silencing her.

"It's fine. I know you just want to make it feel better, I would... like to, but right now... I'm a bit too afraid of what would happen if I did that. So it would be impossible at this time." He was silent for a moment. "Do you want to?"

"Ah... no. I only thought..."

"Would you let me touch you?"

"Uhm..." She was uneasy and nervous about it since he actually said that. If it made him feel better she would, but... she had only been with him once and it made her a bit embarrassed still. He didn't wait for an answer and pressed her onto her back gently, he lowered his hand between her thighs, but stopped abruptly at the look on her face.

"I made you uncomfortable."

"No. You can if you really want to."

"I made it awkward. Sorry. I won't do anything weird to you." He felt a bit nervous and guilty now, he didn't mean to do that, he had only thought he could just make her feel better for a bit, but it seemed he made it more awkward.

"I do like being with you... I just don't want you to have to do that."

"It would seem we both need some time." He replied and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then backed off to lie back down at her side. She was a bit surprised, he acted somewhat normal just then. She quickly turned into him and held onto him tightly, starling him, but he reached over and pulled her against him, not sure what spurred this action on. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

"I missed you so much..."

"Don't cry... it's alright." He realized he had to pull himself together quickly, she wasn't experienced enough in life and she desperately needed him to be okay, she needed him to watch over her. "Everything will be fine now. I promise."

* * *

The next morning Ichijo had called the Headmaster to discuss what to do farther about any remaining purebloods and they were all asked to attend a meeting about the situation. Kaname had been the first up and received the news, Ichijo was shocked to see his stock demeanor back firmly in place even after what they had seen earlier that night.

But Kaname had finally pulled most of his pieces together, even if he was still insecure in a way after everything. He knew it'd take some time to finish putting all his pieces together, but they needed him to do that. To put them together, because without him they'd blunder around. It made him a bit weary to think of it all, so he glanced over at Yuki where she slept on the bed while he buttoned up a clean blue shirt he randomly decided on. His hands paused as his gaze lingered. She was so beautiful when she slept so peacefully, ever breath she took, the way she laid and how her hair fell into her face in sleep. He wanted to abandon everything and crawl back into bed with her, but that was simply impossible with everything that was still left to be done.

"Kaname...?" She asked softly, having woken up under his gaze. He slowly averted his eyes, trying to make it seem as if he hadn't been staring this entire time so she wouldn't become uneasy. "What are you doing?"

"Ichijo called the headmaster for a meeting about what we shall do about the rest of the rebelling vampires." He replied in a monotone that was what he usually spoke in.

"Oh, Kaname no... not now. They can wait.. you're still-"

"Still what?" He asked her, walking towards the bed slowly. He sat down on the bedside closest to her and her eyes wavered, threatening to spill tears at the prospect of him never being able to truly have rest. "Yuki... don't cry."

"You shouldn't have to do this." She sat up and embraced him, burying her face in his chest. "You shouldn't have to."

"It's alright. I'm not upset. Yuki... shhh... when this is over I'll take you away from here. We'll go away together soon. I promise."

"You've already been through so much... you deserve to have rest..."

"And I will. Once this is all over." He reached down and lifted her chin with a finger. "Alright?"

"Kaname..." She brought both her hands up and held his, stroking along his knuckles and inner wrist with the tips of her fingers. "Please, don't push yourself any further."

"I won't." With that he stood and finished getting ready. He wasn't really surprised that Yuki hurried and got ready as well just so she could stay by his side and watch over him. "Don't hurry too much. I'll wait for you."

He took a seat in the chair in the corner and watched her, waiting patiently for her to dress so that she wouldn't have to feel rushed like she had to hurry and get ready just to go with him, as if he might leave her again. He wanted her to know he wouldn't do that ever again. He sighed softly and set a hand over his eyes. The guilt was eating him alive. He felt so horrible for everything. Absolutely everything. Why was it that his plans had always failed so miserably in the end despite how hard he struggled to make them work?

Why did everything fall for him? Why did his plans always fall apart. He bared his fangs and gripped a fistful of his own hair, tugging at it until he felt the minor stings of pain.

"Kaname... don't do that." Yuki said softly, pulling his hand away and holding it. "Come on. Let's go."

She started to pull him with her, but his fingers wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her back towards him, pulling her into his arms as he rested his head against her stomach, arms tightly around her to prevent her from going anywhere, but she didn't seem as if she were going to go anywhere. Instead she settled a hand on his head and gently stroked her fingers though his hair, soothing him as best she could from this position.

"They can wait..." He breathed in a strained voice and she could sense the raw emotion in his voice.

"Yes, they can." She replied, even if she knew what this insinuated. He stood from the chair and started backing her up as he kissed her firmly, intensely as his fingers reached beneath the blouse which she had just put on, he would soon ruin her efforts, because he ended up in a struggle to get it off and her lack of protest only encourage him. Even if he knew what he was about to do was for the wrong reasons.

"I… want blood…" He admitted and she tilted her head to the side, brushing her hair from her neck in a way he couldn't resist and he pressed her down on the bed, sinking his fangs deep past her flesh and sucking hard. It felt so good to be in control again, to have power over someone else and so he ground his hips against hers, making her whimper and moan under him. "I want to… be in control… I need it. I need to feel… Yuki…"

"Kaname, do it. You can have me, if this will make you feel better…. I want to feel close to you again as well." She told him and he nervously sat up and swallowed hard. Ugh, her sweet blood was finally in his mouth, running thickly down his throat and wetting his overly dry mouth. So good. "Kaname… it's okay…" She told him, sitting up and taking his hand to set it over her breast. Her hand squeezed over his and he in turn squeezed her breast, feeling the softness beneath his fingertips. "See? You like that?" Her own hand slid between his legs to brush over the bulge in his pants. "You're normal… you're fine… you haven't changed at all. Everything will be okay."

Yes, he wanted to suck on her breasts and hold them and never let go, and these feelings she made him feel were something so completely different then everything that had happened. Even still it was in the back of his mind. she was fighting the blush of being so bold as she unbuttoned and slid her hands down into his pants to drag him out of their confines and slowly message him up and down. She slid her hand down and rolled the skin away from the tip, before sliding her tongue around him and he gasped loudly at the feeling, before she licked along the underside and took him in her mouth, desperate to do something for him for once.

"Yuki… Yuki… please…." He begged and she let go of him, just this time after all he had been through, instead of any games. He was ripping his shirt off quickly and shoving his pants down. He needed it. He needed this so bad. She struggled with her own clothes and he stripped her of them immediately, before spreading her apart and shoving himself mercilessly inside. "Unnnhh." The low moan escaped before he could stop it. Yes, this was the wet and achingly warm comfort he needed so badly.

She bit her lip. It had hurt to have him do it so fast, but she knew he really needed to feel in control and have a release. She teared up a little at the pain and his gut clenched, before he started to thrust in and out unable to stop, but at least doing it quickly wouldn't prolong the pain. She reached up and dug her nails into his back, his injuries wouldn't heal yet and it made him a little nervous, but he didn't stop her.

"Onii-sama…" She whispered, the first time had been so sweet and slow, but this time he was so hard and rough it hurt a little. His movement's halted when he realized he was probably hurting her more than he thought he was and he turned to nuzzle his nose into her neck gently.

"Sorry, Yuki…" He calmed himself a bit; he was in complete control, having her beneath him right where he wanted her. It couldn't go anywhere he didn't want it to. "It hurts a little…" He indicated her perfectly manicured nails which his normally loved feeling digging into his back and she realized right away and pulled back with an apologetic look. Her hands slid up into his hair instead and she tugged lightly, shift her hips up against his. She wanted him to move and he did start and it felt so good after all the stress he had been through. "Ahhh… Mmmm…"

"Haaah… Kaname… Onii-sama…" She shifted against him, trying to figure some way to get him where she needed him. She needed to find a way to get him to slide into the right place where he would brush against the place inside the made her feel so good. He watched her squirm under him in amusement as she tried to get it right. He decided to help her pressed her knee up a bit, so she caught onto the drift and slid her legs up higher onto his sides, it hurt a little since he was so sore still, but the position it put them both in was more than enough to make them ignore any pain. He pressed forward and she gasped, oh… oh… that was it. That was the spot right there. her juices spilled out as he pushed in, leaking all over the bed sheets.

Yes, that was exactly what he needed to hear. He sped up and the room was filled with the creaking of wood and endless wet squicks. Her moans of pleasure under him only made him harder for her and his movements got rougher. "Yuki… haaa… haaa… You're so good inside… so good…"

"Onii-sama… ahhh…. Ahhh… haaa… ahh! Please… please… Onii-sama… oh, Onii-sama… Kaname!" She came and clenched hard around him and he threw his head back, riding her through it, but he wasn't done yet. He continued to thrust and thrust, but still… something was off. She whimpered, extremely sensitive after coming, but he hadn't stopped, though finally he stopped moving all together. "Kaname?"

He pulled out of her and backed up a bit. "I can't…"

"What?"

"I can't finish…"

"You can, I don't mind if you get it inside."

"No… I really can't."

"But… Kaname it's still hard. Doesn't it hurt?" She asked him, wincing a little as she sat up. She was a bit sore, but she didn't wait his answer and took him in hand, he was still slippery from having been inside her and it was curious to feel him this way. She moved into his lap and slid him back inside, hearing his brief grunt as she did. She lifted her hips up and down him. "Why won't you?"

"I remember what it felt like… when… he came inside me." He muttered quietly.

"It hurt?"

"All of it hurt, but that made me feel…" He couldn't finish.

"Kaname… when you come inside of me… it feels very good… I feel warm and I feel like if I didn't already, I would come just from feeling yours spilling inside." She informed softly and he nodded slowly, trying to lift his hips a bit. She ran her hands through his hair. "When you're inside it feels very good. Don't you like it?"

"Of course I like being inside you." He replied calmly and gently held her while she rode him softly. This time it was slow and calm between them, soft noises and movements. It was time to do this for the right reason, he wanted to do this for the right reason this time. His arms slowly slid around her lower back and his fingertips brushed gently along her spine as he panted against her neck. "Ah…"

"Mm… Onii-sama." She lowered her lips to his throat and started to lick and nibble lightly at his warm skin, meanwhile her fingers slid into his hair and rubbed gently. He could hardly breathe at this point.

"Unh. Yuki…" He breathed. "My Imouto…"

"Kaname..." She had been shocked at his words, it wasn't a word he had ever used with her, but since she so often called him by brother he was only trying to return that same affection in any way that he possibly could.

"Hah…." They eyes caught and they watched one another as they continued with this. Gentle, soft and insistent movements were all that were holding them together at the moment. He tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips along hers, warm panting breath fanning along her mouth as she slid her arms around his neck and held him closer. She licked her lips and her tongue just barely grazed his, making him shudder slightly at the feel, before she turned a bit and brushed her nose along his gently. This was different. Very much different than both the other things and this was what truly calmed him down and made him feel like everything was going to be fine. "I love you so much, Kaname. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

He shook his head, taking a breath as he very gently turned her under him and kept their slow pace. "You don't have any reason to apologize to me." He rested his forehead against hers, taking another gasping breath as he shifted against her in a way that sent sparks down his gut and groin. "I love you and hate to see you take the blame for something that you had nothing to do with... so please... don't think it. Ah!"

She ran her hands along his shoulders and down his back slowly as he settled one hand beside her and slid the other between them. She whimpered suddenly when she felt his fingers press against her she wasn't sure how much longer this would even last, though it was only once, from previous experience she knew he could make this last quite a long time. He reached for her hands and took it, sliding it between them as well. She gave him a weary questioning look.

"I want you to feel it. I want you to know what it feels like. The way I love you." His movements slowed considerably and she felt her fingertips brushed against him, felt where his flesh was joined with hers. His held still, body heaving with heavy breaths in the effort it took to hold still for her. A small wet drop hit her and her gaze rose to the sweat dripping from his brow and without thinking she licked it away and felt his low rumbling groan as he resumed his pace with her.

For so long he held back, but Kaname was a vampire and so was she and the need for blood, the ache for it, the crave for it would always come hand in hand with this. He raised the hand between them and offered his wrist for her to bite. He would always let her drink first no matter the circumstances it seemed, so instead of arguing with him she licked along his pulse and bit into his wrist. His blood was especially warm and thick at a time like this, holding ever single bit of his feelings. She released his wrist and pulled him closer so she could bite into his throat. She wondered why this man was so patient with her even when he had been falling apart. She could feel his pain through his blood and she wished that he hadn't had to go through it. He trusted her enough... to let her know what happened this way.

She finished with his blood and licked away what remained and he tilted up her chin to lick along her lips and trail down her cheek to her neck, where he took his turn, since he had been so blood starved for so long. He felt the acceptance in her blood, that she didn't look at this as betray and being able to feel it from her view point made him feel a lot better. He drank slowly and savored the taste of her soothing blood on his tongue.

Her lips parted as if she were about to speak, but his movements sent a shocking jolt sparking inside and the only thing that came out was a quiet gasp in place of any words she might have said. He tilted his head to the side slight as she tensed under him before turning her nose into his throat and reaching up to pull him closer to her. That simple move was enough to allow him to have his release as well and he could finally, finally let go of his worry of betraying her. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he snuggled closer against her.

* * *

The small group sat around a table in the restaurant inside the hotel. They were all in a quiet conversation about what to do after everything that had happened. Their conversation was interrupted when the very pureblood of their conversation finally got off the elevator and started towards him, Kaien smiled a little when he noticed Yuki holding Kaname's hand. He had been afraid of what might happen, but it seemed they had made it through.

Kaname lightly stroked his thumb over her knuckles as he held her hand and they walked slowly side by side. It seemed to everyone at the table they had finally sorted out their troubles and problems once and for all. Whatever had happened had driven them apart, only to find that the glue that held them together had to pull them back together stronger than ever. This entire time had been hard on everyone and there would still be repercussions that would have to be handled.

"Kaname-kun, Yuki, you're late." Kaien commented on their arrival as they sat down and Yuki's face flushed a bright red, while Kaname remained impassive at the comment and simply picked up a menu.

"I'm aware." Was Kaname's stoic reply and Zero scowled, he could figure why they were late. Both smelled like soap from having showered, but beneath that lingered a scent only able to be picked up by vampires. The reason they were late was clear to him, though he guessed Kaien already knew as well, but he'd play stupid.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Kaname." Takuma said, smiling dreamily at how adorably he thought the couple was.

"Thank you, Ichijo."

"Kaname-sama..." Aido started. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Don't apologize, Aido. That was my own fault. You're not to blame." Kaname's replies were short, but they were light and calm, with a faint smile underneath, which was what was truly shocking to them. "Despite my previous issue, I'm feeling better now."

"That's good, Kaname-kun, but for now we have business to discuss, then we can eat and enjoy a good meal." Kaien stated and Kaname nodded, he folded his hands in front of his face.

"We will mourn Isaya's death, but his sacrifice was truly an honorable deed. We have the weapons needed for now, what I want to discuss is a better council, a council of those who will not be corrupted ever again. I'm afraid we'll have to fight for it, as the remaining purebloods won't release their power so easily, but thanks to that sacrifice Isaya made it can be done." He began and as he spoke Yuki watched him in deep thought, this person was always so strong no matter what happened. Beneath the table she took his hand again and held it, his voice stopped a moment and he squeezed her hand gently in reassurance, before continuing from where he left off.

She was unable to pay attention to the majority of the conversation as it was all politics and she wasn't yet experienced in that kind of thing, so she was completely lost. They went back and forth for quite some time with all the talk and she felt a bit guilty and even a little stupid since she didn't understand a single thing, but from this point she'd speak with Aido and make him tell her all about politics so Kaname didn't have to do these things alone anymore. If she was going to be his wife she had to support him when he needed someone to lean on.

"Well... it's getting late. I enjoyed the breakfast with my beautiful daughter and son in law." Kaien smiled in a goofy way. "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow alright? I think we could all use some rest. I'm sure we're all still very tired."

With that everyone cleaned up a little and went their separate ways. That left them alone to do whatever they wished for. Kaname glanced over at her and noticed she seemed lost, she was trying to figure everything out. He reached over and gently brushed the hair from her eyes.

"What are you thinking, Yuki?" He asked.

"I was just thinking I would have Aido teach me politics soon... so that I can help you." She replied, her other hand came up and grasped his arm.

"I don't want you to have to think about those things just yet." Kaname replied, before he stood and brought her with him. He just felt like walking really, so they walked a bit in silence. The place was huge so there were plenty of places to go. After a bit they came to a stop near a fountain full of koi fish swimming around. It was isolated and a bit dark, with a soft blueish lighting where they sat down. "Yuki, for awhile, just don't worry about these types of things. I don't want you to have to think about it for some time."

"But, Kaname I want to help you."

He set his hands over hers. "You help me just by being by my side."

"It doesn't seem like it's enough. Not after everything you've been through..."

"Let's not think about that." He requested, becoming somewhat sick to the stomach at the thought. He took a breath and forced a smile for her so she wouldn't get too worried or upset. "You do so much for me."

"Kaname I don't do anything." Yuki sighed, glancing at the two fish swimming together, a darker one and a lighter one. It almost reminded her of that silly opposite myth.

"That's not true." He looked towards the fountain and watched the fish as well. "You do everything for me. You give me the will to live again. You gave me a purpose."

She turned into him and grasped his shirt, holding onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on top of her head, holding her close. She snuggled against him as close as she could possibly get, her lips trailed up along his throat gently and he titled his head back slightly to give her more space to do as she pleased. He smiled and stroked his hands along her back gently.

"Stay with me." She rested her head against his chest, near his heart.

"I'll always be beside you." He promised, burying his nose in her hair and staying close to her. Soon all of this would be behind them and they would be able to live together peacefully. Not yet, as there was still work to be done, but soon, but for now... in this quiet and peaceful moment, they just held one another. They would always be there to hold one another, from now on and until the very end of time. All they needed was each other and their few good friends. In the end they would make it through. In the end they would change this world for the better, but instead of Kaname doing it alone... she would help him and eventually... co-existence would thrive.

* * *

End? Or maybe a final bonus chapter later...


End file.
